


Stay (Sad Loki Short)

by Palefire73



Category: Hurts (Band), Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Feels, Hurt, Loneliness, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/pseuds/Palefire73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really shouldn't listen to sad songs, but this lyric made me think of Loki and unrequited love..............</p><p>The song is "Stay" and the band is a British group called "Hurts"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay (Sad Loki Short)

**A/N Inspired by and should be read to this:  
**  
  
  
"My whole life waiting for the right time  
To tell you how I feel.  
Know I try to tell you that I need you  
Here I am without you.  
I feel so lost, but what can I do?  
'Cause I know this love seems real,  
But I don't know how to feel.  
  
"We say goodbye in the pouring rain  
And I break down as you walk away  
Stay. Stay.  
'Cause All my life I've felt this way  
But I could never find the words to say  
Stay. Stay........."  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

It was not to be.  
  
She had watched him grow, mature, excel and thrive, even under the shadow of his brother. She had watched the boy become a man, the man she knew she would love.  
  
Then, with horror and despair, she had watched him fall. Such a terrible descent, changing into the poisonous, dangerous tyrant that now sat upon the throne.  
  


  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The heavens of Asgard, attuned to the emotions spilling from her King, erupted with thunder and the boiling black clouds brought forth torrential rain to drench her streets in sorrow. Droplets of sweet water washed away Loki's tears as he watched her walk away, her crushing words echoing in his mind:

"I cannot be a queen to a monster.............."


End file.
